Return
by Elinorwrites
Summary: No podía volver a ser ella, no iba a dejar que me controlara de nuevo. Necesitaba recordar quien alguna vez fui; el problema es que simplemente no podía. [Post The Makluan Invasion.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! Después de tanto debatir conmigo misma, decidí publicar (y bueno, escribir) esta idea que me había estado torturando por meses ya. Admito que, estoy extremadamente oxidada con esto (atribuyo toda la culpa a la Universidad) entonces me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos o gramaticales que esto pueda conllevar. Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo disfruto en escribirla.

* * *

**Return: Prefacio.**

Los gritos seguían.

La zozobra se apoderaba, el aire se comprimía, el temor invadía.

El desasosiego se hacía presente.

_¡Despierta, despierta ahora! __**No**__, mejor __**corre**__. _

Podía sentir como la horrible desesperación se apoderaba de mí, corría, **juro **que intentaba correr hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

Sentía como el aire poco a poco volvía a mi sistema. Mi corazón recuperaba su ritmo; abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la oscuridad bienvenida y álgida de mi habitación. Traté de levantarme de la cama, desistiendo inmediatamente al sentir que mí energía corporal se encontraba al mínimo nivel. Cerré los ojos con exasperación, intentando inhalar el aire frío que el cuarto y las frías montañas de Colorado ofrecían. Porque después de todo, era ahí donde me encontraba ¿verdad?

_"Boulder, Colorado" es lo que había dicho aquella señora con acento extraño aquel día. _

_Aquel día, hace __**doce **__años atrás. _

Cerré de nuevo mis ojos, arrugando la nariz en manera desagradable y tratando esta vez con más fuerzas de levantarme de aquel catre el cual me habían designado hace doce años atrás, agité mi cabeza rápidamente intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos que no cobraban mucho sentido en mi mente. Luego de varios intentos logré levantarme; sujetándome de la helada pared, decidí caminar hacia el baño privado de la habitación.

Sin molestarme en encender las luces, fui directo al lavado; mojándome la cara intenté controlarme y hacer que mi cuerpo recobre poco a poco el sentido.

Me miré al espejo lentamente, observando como mi cabello cada día iba aclarándose más y más. Suspiré profundamente intentando recordar el sueño que había tenido. ¿Corre? ¿A dónde debía correr? Acaso había un lugar en específico a dónde correr._ ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ni siquiera sé donde me encuentro, solo sé que he estado en el mismo lugar desde hace más de una década._

_¿A qué se refería? _

Opté por cerrar los ojos de nuevo, enfocándome en aquella voz e imagen borrosa que me perseguía desde los últimos doce años. Sentí que mis manos temblaban, al igual que mis rodillas. La tensión se hacía presente de nuevo.

La oscuridad me irrumpía de nuevo, lo último que percibí fueron gritos de desesperación y en mi mente la imagen de un hombre de ojos azules y una máscara empezaban su juego diario.

_**Una máscara. **_

**Una máscara de color dorada. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 1._**

**_"_****_Yo no puedo, por favor, yo n-no puedo."_**

Un sonido estruendoso invadía sus oídos, despertó ante la horrible sensación de estar siendo perseguida de nuevo, causando que el nerviosismo llegara y que la jaqueca se hiciese presente. Se arrodilló en la cama lentamente, sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía del hambre que estaba pasando. Suspirando, decidió levantarse despaciosamente tomando la máscara que la había ayudado en los últimos meses a sobrevivir y poder quedar fuera de la mira de SHIELD.

"¡Julia!" escuchó "Julia, es hora. El señor Stane te necesita" escuchó de nuevo.

Apresuradamente se colocó la máscara, revelando la identidad de Julia Frost, una enfermera dedicada y de delicada belleza. _Lástima que haya durado tan poco, pero bueno ya sabes…tú la mataste. Pobre __**Julia**__._

Frunció el seño ante el pensamiento y los recuerdos que llegaban. Suspiró profundamente, preparándose delicadamente como una actriz que debía seguir el papel sin equivocaciones.

Peinó su largo cabello de color negro, para luego tomar su bolso, equipaje y dejar el cuarto de servicio que ocupaba en la lujosa mansión Stane "**Mi** mansión" susurró para ella.

Llegó a la habitación silenciosamente, esbozando una sonrisa al ver a su padre. Se acercó a él y asegurándose que nadie estuviese en la mira depositó un beso en su frente "Estaremos bien señor Stane, hoy iremos a su casa en Aspen." Dijo silenciosamente al observar que la jefa de médicos de Stark International había entrado a la habitación.

_Stark, _simplemente en pensar o ver ese nombre causaba que toda la rabia contenida en el mundo se depositara en ella. Los Stark habían sido lo suficientemente amables en conservar a su padre en su suite y ahora trasladar al hombre a su casa formal de Aspen "amables" bufó la formalmente rubia en sus pensamientos "Él sólo se siente culpable". Sonriendo observó a la médica, quien eficazmente dirigía el proceso de cambiar a su padre en una camilla. Observó con cautela cada movimiento, asegurándose que su padre no se sintiese incómodo de ninguna manera.

Siguió cada paso con cuidado, sin abandonar su lugar al lado de su padre. Se despidió de la doctora recibiendo órdenes y explicaciones del vuelo que le esperaba.

"Una vez que llegues, tienes que comunicarle al señor Stark. Él está a cargo de trasladar al señor Stane a Aspen" explicó "¿Entiendes, Julia? Sabes que todos están en mira de su hija" continuó la doctora, señalando con el mentón hacia la dirección en que su enfermo padre se encontraba.

Ella asintió obedientemente, observando y rápidamente calculando la cantidad de guardias que se encontraban custodiando el Jet "Sí… entiendo, Dra. Williams" dijo seriamente, para luego despedirse rápidamente y agarrar los bolsos correspondientes a Julia Frost.

**_Mira lo que causaste, esto es tu culpa._**

Se aferró a sus supuestas maletas tomando una bocanada de aire, para subir al avión y sentarse en el puesto que le habían asignado. Miró a su alrededor, percatándose del hecho que no muchos guardias estarían viajando con ella; alejando cualquier pensamiento estratégico del cómo causar que todo esto se convirtiese en una tragedia en cuestión de segundos.

**_Él causo esto Whit, lo sabes._**E_s_ su culpa…alguien tiene que pagar repitió la voz de nuevo por enésima vez en aquella semana. _No lo es, no es su culpa. _Disputó una vez más, mordiéndose la lengua para no empezar a gritar en la nada, suspiró de nuevo llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos.

**_Lo niegas pero él es la causa de todo esto_**, insistió la voz detrás de su cabeza. Se levantó sutilmente del asiento del jet, desabrochándose los cinturones, dirigiéndose a otra cabina del Jet. **_Eso es, sé como tornar esto en una fiesta._**

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Soy toda oídos."

* * *

La mañana había transcurrido relativamente de manera normal en aquel día de Mayo. El ambiente ya se estaba tornando totalmente caluroso en la ciudad de Nueva York, causando que la joven se sintiese extremadamente incómoda con el atuendo que obligatoriamente tenía que lucir hoy.

"¿Cómo pueden aguantar esto? ¡Es horrible!" bufó exageradamente, estirando su toga de graduación para alejarla de su piel "¡AGH!" soltó un grito, causando que sus compañeros la observaran curiosamente, ocasionando que reaccionara una risa suelta y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

"Tranquila, Pep. Ya va a pasar" dijo su mejor amigo, quien obviamente no estaba prestando necesaria atención a la ceremonia de graduación. "Ahora guarda silencio que no puedo escuchar los reportes de ti" continuó, tomando la mano de la pelirroja distraídamente.

"Les agradecería si ambos guardaran silencio" susurró Rhodey "¡Es **_su_** graduación, ya presten atención, _tortolos_!" Esto causó que la pelirroja respirara agónicamente, volteando bruscamente hacia la dirección de uno de sus mejores amigos, ofreciéndole una mirada que aterrorizaría al propio Dr. Doom.

"Ya basta de llamarnos así" dijo Pepper frunciendo el seño "Ahora tú presta atención a la aburrida ceremonia, Rhodes" prosiguió la joven, cruzando los brazos e ignorando la presencia de su amigo.

"Okay, ¿cómo prefieres que los llame, Pepper?" prosiguió Rhodey, disfrutando la manera en la cual estaba haciendo enfurecer a su amiga "Ah, ya sé… ¿Te parece que les llame no sé '_Dos focas peleando por una uva'_?"

"¡Ya cállate y déjalo ir, **Rhodes**!" advirtió Pepper.

"¡¿Qué?! Es así como se veían" prosiguió su amigo inocentemente.

Tony suspiró exasperado, rodando los ojos "¿Aún no lo superaste, acaso estás celoso?" susurró pícaramente a su amigo, tomando la mano de su pelirroja.

Luego de aguardar en silencio a que todos los nombres sean mencionados, aplausos y todo lo que la graduación conllevara; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tan esperada ocasión había terminado. Alumnos lloraban, otros aclamaban libertad, algunos aprovechaban el momento para agradecer a maestros y la mayoría corrieron hacia sus padres para compartir el momento de emoción.

Tony sonrió al pensar que todo había terminado, sólo sus amigos sabían por cuanto él había anhelado que este momento llegase y ahora finalmente y sin aviso, terminó. Caminó hacia su familia felizmente con diploma y honores en mano. Sonrió aún más a ver a su padre esperándolo pacientemente y –por lo que se notaba- felizmente. Se acercó a él rápidamente, brindándole un abrazo exorbitante a causa del Extremis y dedicándole una sonrisa. El mayor de los Starks rio, devolviendo el gesto. "Estoy orgulloso, Tony" dijo, acariciando el cabello de su hijo con ternura "¿A celebrar?"

"A celebrar" afirmó Tony, dirigiéndose con su padre hasta la salida, donde sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando. La vida sí que daba vueltas.

* * *

¿Y? No se adelanten a conclusiones, mi hermana me dijo que se esperaba que la historia sea Whitney/Tony, lastimosamente mi corazón Pepperony no me lo va a permitir. Aunque admire mucho lo que es el personaje de Whitney Frost (o Stane, en el show) mi corazón Pepperony se sobrepone. En fin, no se olviden de dejar comentarios y aprovecho para agradecer a las chicas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior y el one-shot que publiqué.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fuego, ardiente y sofocante fuego._**

**_Fuego._**

**_Despierta, no mejor corre._**

**_Despierta Julia, _** los pulmones se cerraban a causa del temor repentino. Despertó de nuevo, esta vez en una habitación no tan extraña, se levantó agitadamente mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la hubiese estado mirando por las pequeñas ventanas que rodeaban el lugar.

Se dirigió hacia una de ellas, tratando de mantener su reparación estable. "Es un lindo día" suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

"¡_Julia_, ya despertaste!" escuchó "Ya creí que no ibas a salir de aquí hoy; le haría bien tomar un poco de aire" siguió a la voz cuidadosamente, investigando cada paso. **_Ya basta, _** se dijo a sí misma "_no te va a atacar_" susurró para sus adentros, volteando y ofreciendo una sonrisa amable a la señora quien la cuidaba todos los días.

"H-hace frío ahí afuera" disputó suavemente, acercándose a la señora con acento peculiar "Sabes que prefiero los lugares cálidos" dijo, tomando una tasa del té que recordaba tomar desde pequeña.

"¡¿Cálido?!" repitió la mujer "¡Dios! Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estás hablando en serio" dijo exasperadamente, mirando a su alrededor "Esta habitación está helada" comentó, preparando su propia taza de té.

**_Conocerte, nadie te conoce._**

Rio, mordiéndose los labios dulcemente agitando la cabeza "Ni siquiera yo me conozco, Marlene" comentó, mirando a la mujer seria mente.

"La señora Stuart estuvo preguntando por ti, te extrañan en el salón de arte" comentó Marlene, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que daba con la mejor vista que Colorado podía ofrecer. Tomó un sorbo de su té pensativamente, para dar un vistazo a su entorno de nuevo. "Este lugar apesta ¿Hace cuánto que no lo limpian? Dijo de manera interesada, cruzando las piernas. La mujer rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que Julia se encontraba distraída en su pequeño mundo de nuevo, así optó por aclararse la garganta bruscamente, levantándose solo para recoger una manta de color rosa y ponerla al redor de su querida amiga.

La mujer sonrió ante el gesto, tomando la manta y abrazándose con ella; para luego arrugar la nariz dramáticamente "Sé que hace tiempo que no tomo una ducha decente" frunció las cejas en desagrado "¿…Pero qué huele tan mal?" cuestionó divertidamente, observando los movimientos de la mujer de mayor edad.

"Medicinas" disputó Marlene, preparándose y casi lista para suministrar el 'Coctel diario' que todas las personas del lugar consumían obligatoriamente.

La mujer respiró profundamente, soltando una risa nerviosa. "Y-yo creí que ya no necesitaba eso" explicó temblorosamente, mirando a su enfermera –amiga- nerviosamente. "E-es que yo…"

"No me salgas con eso, Julia."

"Ni siquiera sé si mi nombre es Julia" le recordó "Pero es **_normal_**, cuando uno pierde la memoria" le recordó. "T-tú lo dijiste."

"Sé que lo dije" murmuró, acercándose a la mujer. Ojos azules, encontrándose con los marrones.

La mujer tembló del miedo, no sabía el motivo por el cual le aterraban las agujas. Se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, solo para de vez en cuando cerrar los ojos y obligar a su cerebro a recordar algo. Tenía que recordar algo. Algo además del hecho que se encontraba en Colorado, por razones desconocidas, que cada noche tenía el mismo sueño…que le gustaba el arte y sentía una pasión indescriptible por la música. Que podía ejecutar el piano con facilidad, pero ni siquiera recordaba su verdadero nombre. Debía saber algo más, aparte de que Julia fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza aquella noche; **_hace doce años._**

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, suspirando y dejando caer los brazos y haciendo un gesto en son de paz. Se miró al espejo que se encontraba al costado de la cama una última vez, para luego caer rendida en los brazos de la enfermera quien hacía doce años atrás la cuidó como su propia hermana o hija. Miró al espejo, ya con los ojos a punto de rendirse. Ojos marrones claros reflejaban llenos de tristeza. Se aferró más al cuerpo de su amiga, abrazándola cuan niña pequeña. Esos ojos le daban miedo, y era algo que no iba dejar que nadie lo supiera.

Lo último que sintió fueron las suaves manos de Marlene, dejándola en su cama.

_"Shhh_, descansa Julia" susurró a la joven mujer suavemente. No iba a dormir, ella tenía que recordar quien fue;_ Julia_ era una desconocida para ella ¿Lo era, _cierto_?.

Gimió desesperadamente, la jaqueca volvía a hacerse presente. Luego, cuando no aguantó más, se entregó al sueño; pero esta vez no soñó en aquella horrenda noche o ese objeto extraño que era una maldición para ella.

Esta vez soñó en lo más hermoso que haya visto en estos sueños sin sentido: Un niño de grandes ojos azules, esperándola al pie de un piano blanco y elegante.

_"Anthony" _

* * *

**A/N: **Holy Mjolnir! Luego de ir a ver Thor: The Dark World, y revisar el capítulo anterior (Me super disculpo por los HORRORES ortográficos) les vengo a dejar algo cortito, pero made with love. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

No le molestaba estar en aquella pequeña habitación, claro que no.

Por supuesto, ella hubiese preferido estar en _su_ habitación, aquel lugar el cual ella recordaba como su madre y una Whitney Stane de cinco años jugaban a las muñecas hasta el cansancio, donde pretendían jugar a las princesas, donde vestían todo tipo de vestidos; aquella habitación en donde su madre le había enseñado a cómo peinarse o maquillarse apropiadamente, a cómo ser una señorita –o una **_socialité_**, como prefería su madre-. El repentino recuerdo hizo que se estremeciera, **_su madre._**

"**_Si_** ella aún hubiese estado aquí, todo sería distinto- musitó la formal rubia al recordar a la esbelta mujer de largo cabello con rizos rubios y ojos de color azul vibrante. "Mamá hubiese evitado todo esto, no hubiese querido que terminase así" continuó. Depositó su modesta maleta sobre la cama pequeña en el cuarto de servicio que la mansión Stane –o casa de invierno como ella siempre lo conoció- ofrecía. Suspiró profundamente y se fijó a su alrededor: La habitación si era modesta, y para ser sinceros no tenía nada maravilloso que ofrecer, no era aquella habitación de grandes dimensiones y paredes pintadas con un blanco pulcro que alguna vez perteneció a la señorita de la casa; pero era lo que al menos tenía y estaba cansada: horriblemente cansada.

El vuelo había durado más de lo calculado, las preparaciones al llegar fueron duras. Nunca en su vida había trabajado tanto, en especial para su padre. Se desplomó en su ahora llamada cama y cerró los ojos suspirando; tomó la máscara y la depositó en su pequeña mesa en donde una simple y nada especial lámpara habitaba. Se acomodó de manera rápida bajo las gruesas sabanas, abrazándose para que el calor llegara más rápido. _Se suponía que tendría que estar graduándome me hoy_, pensó.

Intentó dormir, se levantó, cambió de posiciones hasta que simplemente se rindió. Tomó su almohada rezongando bruscamente; abrió la puerta de la habitación y con el más sacrificado silencio se dirigió al piso de arriba. Inconscientemente siguió el camino que podría seguir con sus ojos cerrados y así cautelosamente llegó a su objetivo: Una puerta grande, de color blanca. Esbozó una sonrisa tunante y luego de mucho tiempo sonrió de alegría.

* * *

_Un piano blanco y un niño de ojos azules la esperaban pacientemente en el medio de lo que parecía ser una elegante sala. Sonrió al ver al pequeño esperando –bueno, ya no tan paciente- al pie del hermoso objeto musical sosteniendo un libro gigante. _

_Se acercó a él tímidamente, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_"Hola" dijo la mujer tímidamente mirando a su alrededor "¿Acaso esperas a alguien?" se atrevió a preguntar. _

_El niño rodó los ojos cómicamente "Estuve esperándote como me dijiste" explicó "Te ves linda hoy" mencionó el pequeño. _

_La mujer hizo una mueca "Gracias, supongo" agradeció sonrojándose "¿Qué libro es ese?" preguntó de nuevo "Un cuento de hadas, ¿Tal vez?" se aventuró "¿O tal vez de acción? A mí me gustan los libros de misterio, tengo uno en mi habitación lo leo todos los días, claro antes de que me den esas tontas medicinas que son obligatorias" explicó acercándose al piano, mirando al niño divertidamente ante la expresión que había puesto. Rodó los ojos y puso toda su atención al instrumento musical, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. "¿Es tuyo?" indagó distantemente, aun acariciando las teclas suavemente. _

_El niño la miró con cara extraña desde su lugar "¿Qué cosa?"._

_"El piano" bufó la mujer exasperadamente. _

_ "No, no me gustan los instrumentos" explicó el niño cautelosamente; causando que la mujer lo mirara graciosamente "Creí habértelo dicho"._

_La mujer asintió un par de veces, cerrando los ojos deliberadamente "Las estúpidas medicinas me causan alucinaciones, de seguro eso es" pensó en voz alta ´para escuchar risas a su lado, el niño se había movido de su posición original; para poder sentarse mas augusto con ella. Abrazó a la mujer tomándola de la cintura y posicionándose en su regazo cariñosamente. La peli negra quedó tiesa en su lugar frente al piano, observando al niño con sumo cuidado, inspeccionando cada movimiento: no conocía al pequeño, ella de hecho __**nunca**__ había visto un niño, claro, exceptuando a aquellos niños que solo veía en películas y libros ilustrados. El pequeño no debía pasar de los cinco años de edad; tenía una pequeña melena de color azabache y unos ojos azules cielo que delataban el contraste hermoso que hacían con su piel. Era pequeño -pero inteligente- notó Julia._

_"¿Y hay alguien en casa?" preguntó cautelosamente "Y acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños?" prosiguió con la interrogación; alzando la cabeza del niño de su regazo sutilmente para alejarlo de ella._

_"Tú estás aquí, y no eres una extraña" intervino el niño, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro._

_"Ajá" afirmó la mujer "Sin ofender pequeño, pero nunca te vi…en mi vida. Pero ya que insistes en hablar conmigo; y ahora empiezo a comprender el motivo por el cuál es que me tienen con una camisa de fuerza a veces, me presentaré" aclaró la garganta nerviosamente "Mi nombre es Julia" dijo extendiendo su mano al niño. Acto que causó que el pequeño soltara una risa burlona._

_Miró al niño curiosamente, intentando descifrar el porqué de la repentina acción de su parte. Juntó las cejas en confusión; gesto que causo que el niño riera aún más._

_"¿Qué te parece gracioso?" cuestionó. _

_"Nada" dijo el infante, fingiendo inocencia._

_La mujer negó con la cabeza "Aja, no me parece" continuó. Mirando al niño fijamente, la paciencia estaba al punto perfecto de evaporarse._

_"Okay, Julia. Mi nombre es Anthony" manifestó el niño, ofreciéndole la mano como gesto de cortesía. _

_"¿Anthony?"_

_"Sí; Anthony Edward."_

_Tomó la información detenidamente, probando un par de veces el nombre para ver cómo sonaba: Anthony Edward. _

_"Me gusta Edward" musitó finalmente con una sonrisa "pero Anthony, uhm...no mucho" agregó, con una mueca de desagrado._

_El niño rio ante el gesto "Por eso me llamas Tony" explicó el niño._

_La mujer asintió, arrugando los labios para evitar decir nada más; limitándose a mirar a su alrededor._

_"Extraño sueño" musitó para sí misma._

_"Los sueños son la imágenes de lo que te muestra tu sub-sub..."el niño arrugó la nariz pensando._

_"¿Subconsciente?"- intervino Julia, mirando al niño atentamente._

_"Sí, tú me dijiste eso."_

_"No, no recuerdo."_

_En ese momento intervino una tercera voz, la voz de un hombre con acento curioso; Julia notó que el tono no era en tanto parecido a la de la señora quien estaba a cargo de cuidarla en aquella clínica._

_"Jarvis me llama" anunció el niño, con voz desganada "¿Crees que al fin descubrió que tomé sus galletas?" preguntó traviesamente._

_Julia rio._

_"Joven Anthony" se escuchó desde lejos, misma voz llamando._

_"Quería quedarme más" _

_"No querrás hacer enojar al tal Jarvis."_

_El peli castaño suspiró profundamente, acercándose a la mujer y tomándola de sorpresa al depositar un beso en su mejilla "Sip, te quiero" dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón "te veo luego, __**mamá**__" finalmente dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A lo lejos se podía escuchar al hombre -cuyo acento solo podía ser inglés, determinó Julia- y a un niño riendo insaciablemente. Julia sonrió a pensar en las palabras del infante: __**Mamá.**_

* * *

**_-Anthony Edward, despierta ya es tarde._**

El inventor despertó de golpe para encontrarse solo en lo que parecía ser su laboratorio. Soltó un bostezo profundo, estirando los brazos para posicionarse lentamente a un estado en el cual pudiese sentir su cuello de nuevo. Se frotó los ojos suavemente y poco a poco su vista se hizo presente para confirmar que -de hecho- se encontraba en su laboratorio instalado en el antiguo templo Makluan.

_"Muy buenos días señor, son las 09:36:24 a.m; el clima actual en la isla de Manhattan es de 26 grados Celcius, se recomiend-..."_

"Silencio."

Tony se levantó de la silla cuidadosamente; maniobrando su camino hacia el sanitario e intentando no caer a causa de las miles de cosas que inconscientemente había acumulado en la última madrugada, se frotó la cabeza suavemente sintiendo como una migraña se aproximaba.

"J, ¿A qué hora me quedé dormido?" preguntó el genio, ingresando al baño que había instalado hace meses atrás en caso de emergencias -o casos como _estos_-.

"Mis sistemas dicen que a las seis de la mañana su actividad cerebral bajó y sus pulsaciones al igual bajaron considerablemente; estimo que se quedó dormido como a las seis y quince, señor_" _replicó su recién creada Inteligencia artificial, o como él lo bautizó simplemente como:_ J.A.R.V.I.S._

Asintió con el cepillo de dientes en la boca e intentó repasar las actividades que tenía que realizar aquel día.

"A las diez y treinta tiene una reunión con su padre para terminar los asuntos que quedan pendientes en Stark Solutions; déjeme recordarle que también debe de encargarse de los últimos detalles antes de su partida al _Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts_" intervino Jarvis; como si fuese una especie de psíquico.

Tony suspiró y salió del baño "Entonces no tengo más remedio que ir a casa hoy" mencionó.

"De hecho señor, mis registros indican un total de cinco llamadas perdidas del Señor Howard Stark; y si me permite, la señorita Potts aún se encuentra dormida en el sofá."

_Ops, olvidé eso._

El genio se dirigió cautelosamente al sofá evadiendo el montón de cables y desastre acumulado en el suelo, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Al llegar a su destino final se encontró con una pelirroja durmiendo profundamente; enterrada bajo sabanas de color celeste claro, con libro ya olvidado en el suelo, piernas colgadas del sofá.

"Pep" susurró suavemente, intentando alejar el sector de la sabana que cubría su rostro.

"¿Uhm?"

"Pepper ¿¡Es eso baba en mi almohada?!"

"¿No?"- dijo la pelirroja retirando la sabana de su rostro, para revelar grandes ojos de color miel abiertos como platos. Tony río ante la reacción de su novia. Pepper posó una mano sobre sus labios, para comprobar si de hecho había baba allí.

"Solo bromeaba" explicó Tony, riendo aún más, para luego cambiar su expresión a una completamente seria "¿¡Quieres que tu papá me mate, Potts?! ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa anoche?" siguió, arqueando una ceja cuestionando a la pelirroja.

"No tengo idea" explicó "lo último que recuerdo es haber leído un libro, luego de eso quedé muerta."

"Oh."

Pepper se levantó lentamente, alejando sutilmente al genio, bostezo mirando a su alrededor "¿Alguna vez te dijeron que puedes causar un verdadero desastre inconscientemente? "Cuestionó la pelirroja, tratando de alejar con un pie los montones de cables y herramientas.

Tony por otra parte, tomó el libro que aun yacía en el suelo "¿Te gustan las físicas aplicadas?" preguntó pícaramente.

Pepper rodó sus ojos "No leí ese libro" dijo, señalando al libro que se encontraba al costado del sofá "leía ese libro."

El genio levantó el libro con cuidado, su tapa era blanca con inscripciones de color dorado. El libro era simple; pero significaba mucho más para él de lo que parecía y no se mentiría, aunque lo intentó, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que vio aquel libro. Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar el objeto con determinado cuidado, sonrió al hojear las páginas sin orden en específico; y río al ver la tapa que iba adversamente al libro: la biografía del autor.

Pero a pesar de la risa, pudo sentir como su corazón temblaba al ver la fotografía que estaba encargada de mostrar al mundo a una de una de las mujeres más preciosas del mundo: María Collins Carbonell -o como la sociedad la conocía: **_María Stark-._**

* * *

**A/N:**_ ¿Confundidas/os? Creo que a partir de acá estaré puesta y con luz verde de poder seguir con el plot original de la historia- eso claro si consigo más reviews-. x)_

_¡Ah! Y antes de olvidarlo, me preguntaron el otro día por qué no utilizo los guiones en la historia, siendo que está en Español: Sencillo, intenté hacerlo de la manera correcta ¡Lo juro! Pero estoy más cómoda escribiendo de esta forma. Y ¡Oh, Sí! Firework471 estaré aclarando tus dudas en los próximos capítulos._

_En fin, no olviden dejar comentarios; galletitas y amor para todos. _


End file.
